VW New Beetle RSi
The VW New Beetle RSi is a standard car in Midtown Madness 2 that is unlocked through completing five London Circuit races with a podium position. It returns in Midtown Madness 3, but is unlocked by default. It is significantly faster than its base model, the VW New Beetle and its off-road variant, the VW New Beetle Dune. In HQTM Team's Classic Madness mod, it is replaced by the classic BMW 507. Overview The VW New Beetle RSi is generally great for competing in Circuit races due to its good acceleration and top speed, provided the player doesn't enter off-road conditions with it, especially since the car will hit the curb getting onto the grass due to its low ride height and obstructing bodykit. Instead the player should stick to racing in London, as it isn't as mountainous as San Francisco so the player won't risk damaging their car out mid-race. Taking shortcuts is sometimes risky, especially if the player has to travel over a curb as the car will likely hit the curb and render the shortcut inconvenient. When driven at high speeds the VW New Beetle RSi will become harder to steer, forcing the player to slow into corners, however this does make it more stable while driving fast, so the player doesn't lose control of the car. In general, the VW New Beetle RSi is a brilliant choice for competing in races with flat ground, no off-road conditions and is very stable in straight line racing. History The VW Beetle began life in 1938, when Dr Ferdinand Porsche designed the Type 1 KdF-Wagen for the German population. It was intended to be such a huge revolution in engineering, that it had its own town, Stadt des KdF-Wagens (now Wolfsburg), named after it. Unfortunately, the dawn of World War II led to the KdF-Wagen's factory to be used to produce the military Typ 82 Kübelwagen and Typ 166 Schwimmwagen. However after World War II, the Typ 1 resumed production under the new name, Volkswagen. Following the war, the "Volkswagen Beetle" as fans called it (due to its visual similarities to a beetle) became an international phenomenon, quickly becoming one of the world's most popular cars of all time, and inspired the iconic Porsche 356. In 1967, it received a facelift, but fell in popularity, due to its aging design. In 1978, mainstream production of the Beetle ceased in Germany, but small factories in Brazil and Mexico carried on producing Beetles until 2003, when production of the Typ 1 ceased entirely. In 1997, Volkswagen Germany decided to revive the Beetle, creating the VW New Beetle. It was larger and more spacious than its predecessor, in order to keep up with modern rivals. In 2001, the VW New Beetle RSi was introduced as the performance model, while the VW New Beetle Dune concept car was unveiled in 2000, as a possible off-road model, but was never put into production. In 2011, the New Beetle received a facelift and is still on sale today. Stats *Top Speed: 155 mph *Horsepower: 225 bhp *Mass: 3,340 lbs *Durability: Low Available Colours *Reflex Yellow *Vapour Blue *Silver *Cup 2000 *Team Emon (unlocked through victory in all London Circuit Races) *Team MS (unlocked through completion of Midterm 1 of the London Crash Course) *Team Angel (unlocked through completion of Midterm 1 of the San Francisco Crash Course) *Team Panek (originally cut from the game, but made available through use of MM2 Revisited) *Green (originally cut from the game, but made available through use of MM2 Revisited) *Cup 2000 Beta (originally cut from the game, but made available through use of MM2 Revisited) *Cup '99 (originally cut from the game, but made available through use of MM2 Revisited) *Red (originally cut from the game, but made available through use of MM2 Revisited) *Black (originally cut from the game, but made available through use of MM2 Revisited) *Yellow *Purple *Turquoise *Cheetah Trivia * In real life, the Beetle RSi is a four wheel drive car, whereas in the game it is front wheel drive. In fact, the Beetle RSi seems to share many characteristics with the New Beetle Cup Car which features similar bodywork, and is front wheel drive. * This is one of the cars to crash into curbs. This also applies to the Panoz GTR-1 and Aston Martin DB7 Vantage. * Reflex yellow and New Beetle Cup RSi's have signal lights on the front bumper, whereas the signal lights on the silver and vapour blue RSi's appear to be missing. The racing RSi's do not come with signal lights at all. * The Team Panek livery that was cut from the game (for unknown reasons) is a reference to Jay Panek, who produced the first two Midtown Madness games as well as the Midnight Club games. * The Team MS livery promotes Microsoft's first video game console, the original Xbox. It was in development when this game was released in 2000, but it wasn't released until late 2001 (in North America) and early 2002 (in Europe, Asia and Oceania). * Despite "Cup 2000" being a custom paint job, it doesn't have to be unlocked. However, the other three custom paint jobs, "Team Emon," "Team MS," and "Team Angel" still need to be unlocked. *There is duplicated copy of the .pkg file for this car named "Vpvw_cup." This duplicated .pkg file uses only two paint jobs, Team Emon and Team Angel. This also applies to the London Cab, the American LaFrance Fire Truck (except there's two duplicated .pkg files for it and its trailer), the Aston Martin DB7 Vantage, and the VW New Beetle Dune. Gallery VWNewBeetleRSi_GameLoadingScreenBasis.jpg|The picture for the New Beetle RSi, as seen in the game's load screen. Category:Cars Category:Content Category:Volkswagen Category:Standard Category:Vehicles With Cut Content Category:LHD Vehicles